Lost
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Une fiction sur notre équipe des Renseignements qu'on aime! Sortons un peu du contexte de la ville. Et si ils tombaient sur un cartel alors que leur avion a du se poser de force? Qu'arriverait-il ensuite?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

Voilà quelques jours que leur petit avion dans lequel ils rentraient après une enquête a dû se poser de force à cause d'un problème technique. Le pilote a réussi à négocier l'atterrissage plus ou moins en douceur dans ce qui semblerait une forêt. Ruzzek était complétement flipper, aucun réseau ne passe, ils ne savent pas si le signal de détresse a été capté. Mais Jay a pris les choses en main et avec Mouse ils ont commencés à donner des ordres pour construire un camp de fortune. Grâce aux deux ex-Rangers et Olinski ils ont pu tous dormir au sec, avoir un bon feu.

-On n'a plus de nourriture. Lança Atwater.

-On va avoir un autre problème surtout. Déclara Voight en tenant un sac de poudre blanche dans les mains.

-De la drogue. Fit Antonio

-Et il y a un paquet, en plus d'un stock d'armes. Intervint Olinski.

-On est sur le territoire d'un cartel, on doit être extrêmement prudent. Ne vous déplacez jamais seuls.

Jay échangea un regard avec Mouse, ils s'éloignèrent pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger. Des baies sauvages…Un chevreuil…

Jay sentit quelque chose se refermer sur ses poignets avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les limbes. Il fut aveuglé par le soleil, en tentant de ramener ses mains à son visage il ne put. Ses mains sont attachées dans son dos, quelque chose dans sa bouche. Mouse est en face de lui attacher également, donc apparemment le cartel les a surpris.

-On s'en débarrasse ça sera plus rapide.

-Non on peut en tirer beaucoup.

-C'est des flics de Chicago ! Lança le premier.

-Va charger un des véhicules.

Les hommes se désintéressèrent de leur prise, Jay tenta de défaire ses liens. Ses poignets lui font mal. Une femme colla un couteau sur la gorge de Jay.

-N'essaye même pas le flic.

Elle desserra un peu les liens permettant au sang de circuler de nouveau. Jay souffla de nouveau sentant le sang revenir dans ses mains. Ils restèrent des heures ainsi sans revoir un des membres du cartel, mais ils ne sont jamais loin. Le soleil est cuisant, et ils sont en plein dedans. Ils passèrent la nuit dehors et la journée suivante en plein soleil.

-Si vous faites comme ça, ça va vous exploser à la figure. Souffla Jay

Elle le fusilla du regard,

-Et comment faire monsieur l'expert ?! Se moqua-t-elle

Jay lui donna des conseils pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. A quelques mètres de là un autre gars du cartel fait exactement pareil, mais pas de la même façon qu'elle. Le contenu lui explosa à la figure et il se mit à hurler. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Jay, il lui a sauvé la vie probablement.

-C'est des choses à manipuler avec précaution. Souffla-t-il

Elle s'éloigna d'eux, après plusieurs heures elle revint un gobelet à la main. Elle l'apporta aux lèvres gercées de Jay et fit couler le liquide dans la gorge du jeune homme.

-Merci.

-Il faut qu'on bouge, il y a du mouvement à l'est. Lança un des hommes.

Ils menottèrent les garçons les mains dans le dos avant de les faire avancer. Ils commencèrent à grimper, la jeune femme se tînt près de Jay. Elle l'aida à grimper s'assurant qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme eux. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, vous avez un bon fond. Souffla Jay

-Vous essayez juste de m'utiliser pour vous libérez.

-Pas du tout. Je le vois dans vos yeux.

Elle se pencha doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jay resta choqué au début mais ne se recula pas.

-Erin vient voir il faut transvaser la drogue. Et la planquer dans le creux de la paroi rocheuse.

La jeune femme s'éloigna pour aller aider à transvaser les sacs.

-Il faut qu'on se tire de là. Souffla Ruzzek

Mouse avait réussi à attraper le couteau qu'il cachait dans sa poche. Un homme s'approcha rapidement et l'attrapa par la gorge.

-Non ! Non ! Ne le touchez pas ! Mouse ! S'exclama Jay en se tortillant pour se libérer.

Le mec s'effondra un couteau planté dans le dos, Erin se tenant derrière lui. Elle aida Mouse à se redresser avant de le détacher et de détacher Jay. Une fois tous libre Ruzzek attrapa la jeune femme avant de lui mettre les mains dans le dos.

-Tu fais quoi là Adam ? Lança Jay

-Je l'arrête.

-Elle vient de nous sauver la vie. Et lâche la ou je te refais le portrait. Menaça Jay

-Vous savez où on se trouve ? Demanda Antonio

-En Colombie. Mon boss fait équipe avec un cartel colombien. Expliqua-t-elle

-Il faut qu'on gagne l'ambassade des Etats-Unis. Déclara Voight

Jay se tourna vers Erin

-Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda-t-il

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr. Je me porte garant pour toi. Sourit-il

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils se mirent en route. Mouse piqua une jeep alors qu'Olinsky en piqua une autre. Erin s'endormit contre Jay, sa tête reposant sur le torse du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire vis-à-vis d'elle ? Demanda Mouse

-Je ne sais pas, lui proposer de s'installer chez moi. Elle n'a sûrement pas de chez elle.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je crois. Avoua Jay en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Une larme perla le long de sa joue, Jay l'aperçut et essuya doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jay

-Je…J'ai…

-Tu peux tout nous dire. Fit Jay

-J'ai une petite fille… Il…Ils vont la tuer quand ils vont apprendre ce que j'ai fait. Souffla-t-elle

-On va la sauver avant. Je te le promets. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Octavia. Elle…elle a 4 ans.

-Vous savez où ils la gardent ? Intervint Mouse

-Non…Mais…Mais je lui ai donné mon téléphone pour pouvoir l'appeler.

-Vous pouvez me donner votre numéro ? Je vais pirater le téléphone pour pouvoir le localiser.

-Mouse est le meilleur dans ce domaine. On pourra envoyer des patrouilles là-bas.

Une fois à l'ambassade un avion leur fut mis à disposition. Dans l'avion Mouse utilisa l'ordinateur à disposition pour tracer le portable de la jeune femme.

-Il a l'air de se déplacer.

Erin finit par s'endormir dans son siège, Jay rejoignit Mouse. A vrai dire la plus part de l'unité dort une bouteille d'eau à la main.

-Ca n'a pas l'air bon. Souffla Mouse

-Comment ça ?

-Ils sont allés dans un magasin de bricolage, dans un terrain vague, d'aller dans une aire pour enfants et dans l'immeuble où ils ont l'air de loger.

-Ils vont se débarrasser de la petite. Erin a raison ils vont la tuer parce qu'elle a retourné sa veste.

-On va arriver à temps. Fit Jay confiant.

Après quelques heures de vol l'avion se posa enfin à Chicago. Ils sautèrent immédiatement dans les voitures tout droit vers l'adresse donnée par Mouse. Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble, Erin descendit dans les sous-sols suivit par Jay.

-Ma puce ? Appela-t-elle

-Maman !

Jay fit sauter le cadenas avant d'ouvrir la porte. La petite se jeta dans les bras d'Erin, en larmes. Elle la berça longuement.

-Elle va bien ? Demanda Jay

-Oui, je pense.

-Allons au District. Vous pourriez nous aider à faire tomber le réseau. Déclara Voight

Tout le monde regagna le District 21, Platt les gratifia heureuse de les revoir de retour. Crowley fit un petit discours mais Voight tourna ça court disant qu'ils ont du boulot. Le sergent décida de faire l'interrogatoire avec Alvin.

-Ma puce tu es sage en attendant que je revienne. Souffla Erin en embrassant les cheveux de la petite.

-Je vais la prendre ne t'en fais pas.

Jay tendit les bras pour prendre la petite, elle regarda sa mère avant de venir dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Alors ma grande et si on allait voir si on a quelque chose à manger en bas ? Proposa Jay

Il emmena la petite Octavia au distributeur, avant de remonter dans la salle de pause. Il joua avec la petite en attendant qu'Erin ne revienne.

-Merci Jay.

-Il est cro gentil ! S'exclama Octavia.

-Erin et la petite Octavia sont placés sous couverture le temps qu'on descende tout le réseau.

-Elles pourraient venir chez moi. Proposa Jay

Erin accepta en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Et tu sais quoi Octavia ? C'est bientôt Noël alors on va aller acheter le sapin et les décorations pour l'appartement. Lança Jay à la petite

-Oui !

Erin sourit heureuse de voir sa petite fille comme ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost**

 **Chapitre 2**

Jay observa la petite Octavia dormir dans la chambre d'ami, quelques jours qu'elle et Erin se sont installés à son appartement. Au moins ici il est sûr qu'elles ne courent aucun danger.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir aussi paisiblement. Souffla Erin

-Elle est adorable.

-T'es super avec elle Jay, ça fait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas rigolé, ni eu les yeux qui brillent de bonheur.

Jay sourit avant de filer dans la cuisine préparé le petit-déjeuner. Erin s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux d'Octavia.

-Hey mon petit cœur, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

-J'ai faim. Murmura la petite groggy.

-Jay est en train de faire le petit-déjeuner.

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre la cuisine. Octavia descendit des bras de sa mère avant de se jeter dans les bras de Jay. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de l'enfant avant de l'asseoir sur la chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda la petite fille

-On va trouver le parfait sapin pour le salon. Et trouver nos décorations ! Lança Jay

Ils se promenèrent un moment dans le Millenium Park avant de faire des courses. Jay laissa la petite Octavia choisir ce qu'elle veut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce sapin ? Demanda Jay

-Il est trop petit.

-Octavia dis donc ! Intervint Erin

-Mais maman…

-Bon et celui-ci ? Fit Jay en prenant un autre

-Oui ! S'exclama la petite toute excitée.

Une fois à l'appartement il installa le sapin pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas. Il aida Octavia à mettre la guirlande lumineuse dans le sapin.

-Tu viens nous aider Erin ? Demanda Jay

-Oh oui maman ! Viens ! C'est rigolo !

Erin ne put résister au visage d'ange de sa fille. Ce petit visage rayonnant de bonheur, et ce grâce à Jay. Il est tellement gentil avec elles, intentionné. Il fait attention à ce qu'elles aient toutes les deux tout ce qu'elles ont besoin. Et que sa fille soit heureuse.

Jay lui tendit une guirlande, elle le mit dans le sapin en souriant. Au bout d'une heure le sapin est décoré, ainsi que le reste de la pièce.

-C'est trop beau ! S'exclama Octavia

-On a bien travaillé je trouve. Sourit Jay

-Je peux aller faire un dessin ? Demanda la petite.

-Bien sûr petite étoile.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en courant. Erin se retourna vers Jay, un beau sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci Jay.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier c'est normal. Et puis ça me fait plaisir de la voir heureuse et toi aussi par la même occasion.

Erin passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il fit de même et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Il faut que j'aille au District. Ça va aller vous deux ?

-Bien sûr. Merci Jay pour tout.

Il embrassa le front d'Erin avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Octavia et de partir. L'unité arrêta quelques mecs du réseau les plus dangereux pour la jeune femme et sa fille. Avant de creuser un peu plus pour trouver les autres.

-Comment elles vont ? Demanda Antonio

-Bien, la petite a l'air épanouie, d'après Erin, elle ne l'a jamais vu sourire autant. Et dormir aussi paisiblement. On vient d'installer le sapin et décorer l'appartement pour la petite.

-T'es géniale. C'est fantastique ce que tu fais pour cette petite fille et sa maman.

Aux alentours de 20h Voight les libéra, et comme à son habitude Ruzzek proposa d'aller chez Molly. Mais Jay refusa voulant rentrer auprès d'Erin et Octavia, techniquement elles sont sous sa sécurité. Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'appartement lorsqu'il arriva.

-Maman, maman ! Jay est là ! S'exclama Octavia en se jetant dans les jambes du jeune homme.

-Hey petit Monkey, en pyjama mais toujours pas au lit ? Souffla Jay en embrassant sa joue

-Elle voulait t'attendre. Intervint Erin

-Oh c'est vrai ?

-Oui !

Ils mangèrent tous les trois avant que Jay ne lise une histoire à la petite. Le lendemain il la déposa à la crèche pour passer un peu de temps avec Erin. Elle voulait acheter un cadeau pour le Noël de la petite et alors qu'elle hésitait entre plusieurs jouets, Jay les prit tous.

-Il faut que Noël soit mémorable. Justifia Jay

-Tu seras un père merveilleux.

Octavia leur raconta toute excitée ce qu'elle a fait cet après-midi. Jay montra à Erin qu'elle pouvait y déposer Octavia pour prendre du temps pour elle et trouver un travail.

-Et Octavia je crois que le père Noël passe des fois à quelques jours de Noël pour dire à l'enfant s'il est sage. Souffla Jay

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mais il faut aller voir au sapin

La petite se leva en courant avant de se diriger vers le sapin.

-Il y a un cadeau ! Maman il y a un cadeau ! S'exclama Octavia

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Erin en regardant Jay

-C'est la princesse des neiges !

Ils regardèrent la reine des neiges. Jay pensait que la petite s'était endormie et fut surprit de la voir se lever à la fin du film.

-Tu voudrais bien être mon papa ? Parce que tu es cro bien comme papa !

Erin retint sa respiration attendant la réponse de Jay. C'est vrai qu'elle n'imagine pas mieux comme père pour la petite. Et qu'elle-même l'aime mais elle ne peut pas lui imposer.

-J'adorerai ma puce. Fit Jay

Octavia se jeta dans les bras de son nouveau papa, et après quelques minutes Erin rejoignit le câlin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jay regarda Octavia jouer dans la chambre, il a profité de Noël pour lui offrir un tas de cadeau. Des barbies, des animaux, une ferme, des poupons et de la dinette.

-Tu veux inviter tes collègues pour le réveillon du nouvel an ? Demanda Erin en le rejoignant.

-Ils ont peut-être quelque chose de prévu avec leur famille mais je vais leur proposer. Et proposer à mon frère. Fit Jay en enlaçant la taille d'Erin.

-Tonton Will il est cro gentil ! Il m'a donné des choses de docteur ! S'exclama Octavia

-Il faut qu'on invite ton frère.

-Je vais l'appeler. Sourit Jay

-Super ! J'ai un rendez-vous pour une place en maternelle pour Octavia.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposa Jay

-Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Tu avais des trucs à faire en plus il me semble. Sourit-elle

Ils ont décidés de prendre leur temps dans leur relation. Jay ne veut pas brusquer Erin, pas après ce qu'elle a vécu. Ils partagent la même chambre, Jay fut surprit de découvrir qu'Erin dort avec un tas impressionnant d'oreillers. Octavia occupe la chambre d'ami qu'il doit transformer en sa propre chambre car il n'y a pas grand-chose, juste un lit et une table de nuit.

-Je peux prendre ta voiture ? Demanda Erin

-Bien sûr. Il faudra qu'on aille t'en acheter une.

Il embrassa son front avant de filer dans le salon pour ouvrir le carton d'étagère. Erin prépara Octavia pour le rendez-vous. Elle peut enfin envisager un avenir bon pour sa petite fille. Un avenir sans crainte, sans douleur, avec de l'amour, et de l'espoir.

-Mais les autres enfants ils vont pas m'aimer.

-Pourquoi ils ne t'aimeront pas ? Tu es parfaite ma puce. Fit Erin

-Mais je ne connais pas beaucoup d'histoire de princesses.

-Tu vas apprendre ma chérie, on achètera plein de DVD et de livres. Et des CD pour écouter des comptines. Et puis ta maîtresse t'apprendra plein de choses.

Erin gara la voiture de Jay sur le parking devant l'école maternelle un peu angoissé mais elle essaye de ne pas le montrer à la petite. Il est temps qu'elle ne se soucie de rien, et redevienne innocente comme tous les enfants. La directrice lors d'un précédent rendez-vous arrangé par Voight avait dit qu'elle prendrait Octavia si une maîtresse l'a veut bien dans sa classe. L'une d'elles avaient refusées catégoriquement de prendre une enfant des rues dans sa classe. L'autre avait dit qu'elle voulait s'entretenir avec la mère et voir la petite avant.

-Bonjour Mlle Lindsay, salua la directrice

-Mme Thomas.

-Et tu dois être Octavia

-Oui. Souffla la petite en se cachant dans le cou d'Erin.

-Elle est un peu angoissée. Souffla Erin

-C'est normale, c'est tout nouveau pour elle. Je vais vous emmener à la classe.

Elles traversèrent un couloir plein de couleurs et de dessin, Octavia regarda du coin de l'œil ne voulant pas lâcher sa mère.

-Voici la classe.

-Merci beaucoup. Souffla Erin en toquant

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine d'année, de longs cheveux châtains foncés retenues en queue de cheval, de beaux yeux bleus.

-Bonjour, vous devez être Erin Lindsay.

-Oui

-Et la petite Octavia, elle vous ressemble beaucoup.

-Merci. Tu descends ma puce s'il te plaît.

La maîtresse se pencha au niveau d'Octavia et prit sa petite main dans la sienne.

-Tu peux aller jouer un peu ma grande le temps que je parle avec ta maman.

La petite regarda la boîte de grosses perles mais elle n'osait pas demander si elle peut jouer avec. Mais la maîtresse a suivi son regard et comprit.

-Tu veux les perles ?

Elle sortit la boîte et fit un nœud au fil pour que les perles ne tombent pas.

-Voilà ma grande, on n'est pas très loin.

La maîtresse rejoignit Erin et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté Katsa Halstead, je m'occupe des petites sections et moyenne des fois. Mme Thomas m'a briefé sur votre situation. Donc votre fille n'a jamais été scolarisée ?

-Non. On sort tout juste d'une situation compliquée.

-Ca s'est sentie, elle a l'air timide, renfermée.

-Elle m'a confiée qu'elle avait peur que les autres enfants ne l'aiment pas parce qu'elle ne connait aucun comte, aucunes chansons…

-On fera attention à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Qu'elle soit à l'aise avec les autres.

-Merci, c'est encore un peu compliqué pour moi. On sort tout juste de la rue, des griffes d'un cartel…Elle commence tout juste à vivre comme une enfant normale.

-Je comprends. Elle a une bonne élocution. Et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'accepterai pas Octavia dans ma classe.

-Merci, merci infiniment.

-Je suivrai étroitement la petite, mais vous devais me faire preuve de votre bonne foi.

-Bien sûr.

Elle lui donna une feuille avec les horaires de l'école ainsi que le règlement intérieur.

-Je vous vois dans deux jours alors.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup. Sourit Erin

-On se voit dans deux jours Octavia ?

-Tu seras ma maîtresse ? Demanda la petite

-Oui, on va faire plein de choses. J'espère que tu aimes les chansons. On fera plein de travaux manuels aussi tu verras tu vas t'amuser.

-Oui !

-Super alors on se voit lundi ! Ne soit pas en retard hein ! Sourit Katsa

Elle raccompagna Erin et la petite vers la sortie avant de rentrer dans sa classe. Jay avait fini d'installer les étagères et la commode. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et il entendit la voix de la petite Octavia. Il sourit, sa vie a tellement changé en quelques petites semaines. L'arrivée d'Erin et Octavia dans sa vie, leur protection qui a conduit à ce qu'elles s'installent avec lui. Les changements dans l'appartement avec les affaires des filles. Il aime bien faire des câlins à la petite, lui raconter des histoires ou regarder les dessins animés avec elle. Aller au parc la regarder jouer, avec Erin à ses côtés. Son regard tomba sur une boite qu'il n'ouvre jamais en haut des étagères. Une boîte en bois qui renferme ses erreurs passés dont il n'est pas fier.

-Nous voilà ! Lança Erin

-Oh super ! Alors c'était comment ? Demanda Jay en embrassant les cheveux d'Octavia

-Cro bien ! Il y a plein de tables et de jouets ! Et la maîtresse a dit qu'on ferait plein de choses ! S'exclama Octavia excitée.

-Oh oh doucement ma puce. Tu vas mettre ton pyjama ?

Ils regardèrent la fillette partir en courant. Jay indiqua le canapé, et ils s'y installèrent tous les deux les mains d'Erin dans celles de Jay.

-Alors comment c'était ? Demanda Jay en dessinant des petits cercles sur les paumes de mains de la jeune femme.

-Bien, l'école est jolie. La maîtresse accepte de prendre Octavia dès lundi. Elle a l'air gentille, je lui ai dit que la puce a peur de ne pas être accepté par les autres. Elle a dit qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle, qu'elle lui donnerait des cours de soutien en cas de besoin. Oh elle s'appelle Katsa Halstead. Déclara Erin

Jay se figea en attendant ce prénom. Des années qu'il ne l'a pas entendu, et en partie à cause de lui-même. Erin parut voir son malaise et posa une main sur la sienne.

-Jay ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-J'ai fait des erreurs par le passé. Des erreurs dont je ne suis pas fier. Souffla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-Jay ? Fit Erin en posant une main dans son dos.

-Il se trouve que Katsa est ma petite sœur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Erin le regarda sans rien dire, lui laissant le temps de décider s'il lui parle de ça ou non. Après tout lui il lui a bien laissé du temps pour s'ouvrir. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Allô ?

-Salut frangin, j'ai loupé ton appel j'étais avec un patient.

-C'était pour te proposer de venir à la maison pour le réveillon du Nouvel An.

-Je suis d'astreinte mais je peux passer. C'est juste que s'il y a une urgence je devrais partir.

-D'acc, super. Si tu dois partir tu n'auras qu'à revenir le lendemain.

-Oh euh, je suis invité le lendemain.

-Chez Nathalie ? »

Will garda le silence quelques minutes, comme le dire à son frère. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien lui dire.

« Non Nathalie va chez sa belle-mère avec Owen. Je suis invité chez Katsa. »

Ce fut comme un coup de massue pour Jay. Katsa, Will est invité chez leur sœur. Mais il ne peut s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même pour ce qui s'est passé. Ils avaient été si proches par le passé.

« D'accord. Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrai te présenter.

-J'ai hâte. Il faut que j'y retourne avant que Maggie vienne me tirer les oreilles.

-Evitons alors ! »

Erin le regarda en souriant, elle a déjà rencontré Will mais pas de façon officiel. Mais entendre Jay dire à son frère qu'il veut la présenter rend les choses encore plus réelles. Et tellement heureuse que Jay tienne vraiment à elle et à sa fille. Octavia revint en courant vers eux avec des animaux dans les mains.

-J'ai faim maman.

-Je sais mon bébé, je vais aller faire à manger. Fit-elle en embrassant le front de la petite.

Jay se leva avant de se mettre aux fourneaux. Son esprit trop embrouillé par sa sœur, il a merdé, carrément merdé. Il faut qu'il se rattrape pour reformer une famille comme il le veut.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Erin

-Oui. Tu as faim j'espère j'ai vu un peu trop.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'était gentil à la directrice et la maîtresse de me recevoir pendant les vacances.

-Disons que Voight c'est bien jouer de ses relations. Sourit Jay

Erin lu une histoire de princesse à Octavia avant de rejoindre Jay et de regarder un match. Jay fut le premier à se lever, il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Erin. Jay remonta la couverture sur la jeune femme et caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme. Sans faire de bruit il quitta l'appartement, il ne sait pas exactement où elle habite mais il se souvient d'une adresse qui pourrait correspondre. Jay se gara devant la maison, il inspira fortement pour se donner du courage. Un coup d'œil à la boîte aux lettres confirma qu'il est à la bonne adresse. Il toqua et au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai.

-Katsa attend.

-Pourquoi j'attendrai Jay ?!

-On peut parler s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-il

-Maman…

-Luana rentre à la maison s'il te plaît. Fit la jeune femme en faisant rentrer une petite encore en pyjama.

Jay sourit en regardant une de ses nièces rentrer. Il se retourna vers sa sœur qui le fixait avec colère.

-Va-t'en Jay. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

-On peut parler ? C'est tout ce que je demande. Fit Jay

-Entre. Déclara-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

Jay la suivit dans la maison, ils entrèrent dans un salon spacieux. Un grand canapé dans un coin avec des fauteuils autour d'une télé écran plat. Une petite blonde regarde les dessins animés en tenant sa peluche contre elle, la même petite que tout à l'heure.

-Luana tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre s'il te plaît ma chérie. Demande à une de tes sœurs de t'aider à t'habiller.

La petite partit en courant vers les escaliers. Katsa s'éloigna dans une autre pièce, Jay entendit des voix, elle parle à son mari sûrement. Il fit le tour du salon, des photos, une en particulier retient son attention. Katsa se tient au milieu, avec une petite dans les bras. Son mari a côté d'elle tenant un garçon dans ses bras avec autour d'eux 5 enfants, 4 filles et 1 autres garçons.

-Mouse emmène les enfants à la caserne. Déclara Katsa en revenant le coupant dans sa contemplation.

-C'est une belle famille que tu as.

-Ah ouais tu trouves pourtant je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi depuis 9 ans.

-J'ai fait des erreurs je le reconnais.

-DES ERREURS ! TU N'ACCEPTAIS PAS QUE JE SOIS AVEC MOUSE ! TU NE LE TROUVAIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR ETRE AVEC MOI ! POURTANT C'EST TON MEILLEUR AMI ! TU N'ES PAS VENU A MON MARIAGE ! TU N'AS JAMAIS RÉPONDU AU FAIRE-PART DE NAISSANCE DES ENFANTS ! TU NE LES AS JAMAIS VU !

-Je suis désolé Katsa !

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS ACCEPTER UN SIMPLE « DÉSOLÉ KATSA » APRES 9 ANS SANS DE TES NOUVELLES ! SANS QUE TU T'INTÉRESSES A MES ENFANTS ? C'EST TES NEVEUX ET NIÉCES JAY ! J'AI EU DES TRIPLÉS ! UNE GROSSESSE A RISQUE ! MEME PAPA S'EST DÉPLACÉ ET TU SAIS A QUEL POINT CA LUI A ARRACHÉ LA GUEULE !

-Laisses-moi une seconde chance.

-C'est trop simple Jay. J'ai souffert de ton absence, de ce qui s'est passé pendant 9 ans.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça, de te dicter ta vie, de faire ce que papa te faisait, nous, faisait. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser le syndrome post-traumatique comme excuse. Je suis vraiment désolé Katsa, je voudrai juste qu'on redevienne une famille.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Non parce que pour que tout d'un coup tu veuilles revenir c'est que ta copine t'a poussé à le faire.

-Elle ne m'a pas poussé à le faire. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Je veux reformer une famille pour elle, pour toi et moi.

-Jay…

-Non Jay je suis désolée mais c'est non négociable. Fit-elle

Un klaxon les interrompu, Katsa se leva pour aller se poster devant une fenêtre. Le Squad 3 se tient en plein milieu de la rue, les gyrophares allumaient. Mouse descendit suivit des enfants. Katsa se tourna vers son frère, laissant le rideau gris souris se refermer.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Jay. Je ne veux pas que les enfants te voient. Ou plutôt que tu voies les enfants. Déclara-t-elle

Jay ne dit rien, il ne peut pas se justifier d'avantage dans la mesure où son comportement était déplacé. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue avant de prendre sa veste et de partir. Jay passa dans une boulangerie prendre quelques trucs pour les filles avant de regagner l'appartement.

-Hey, tu étais partie où ? Souffla Erin en le rejoignant.

-J'avais quelque chose à faire. Vous n'avez pas déjeuné j'espère ?!

-Non la puce joue dans sa chambre. Tu vas bien ? Demanda Erin en posant une main sur la joue de Jay


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Jay finit de mettre sa cravate comme il faut avant d'aller voir Octavia. Il l'aida à enfiler les collants avant de lui mettre sa robe rouge de Noël comme elle dit.

-On brosse les cheveux ma grande et tu es prête.

-Mes chaussures papa ! S'exclama la petite.

-Oh mince que je suis bête ! Rigola-t-il

La petite partie en courant se moquant de lui. Jay retourna dans la chambre à temps pour voir Erin sortir de la salle de bain.

-Wahoo Er, tu es splendide.

La jeune femme a revêtue une robe noir avec de la dentelle par endroit. Ses cheveux bouclés reposant dans son dos.

-Tu aimes ?

-Absolument !

-Ce n'est pas trop pour le repas chez tes parents ?

-Bien sûr que non, détends toi ma belle.

Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas très long, la plus part des gens profitant de la journée chez eux. Jay avait mis un cd de comptines pour Octavia. Il se gara devant une maison mitoyenne, typique de Chicago.

-C'est nous !

-Jay ! Je suis contente de te voir.

-Maman. Fit Jay en enlaçant sa mère

Erin se tenait sur le porche en tenant la main de la petite Octavia.

-Maman je voudrai te présenter Erin, ma petite amie et la petite Octavia, sa fille.

Mme Halstead se baissa au niveau d'Octavia, et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Bonjour ma jolie. Elle est jolie ta robe !

-Merci. Ça veut dire que tu es ma mamie ?

-Oui, je serais avec joie ta mamie ma grande.

Octavia se jeta dans les bras Lauren Halstead. Elle se releva avec la petite dans les bras et fit signe à son fils et sa petite amie de les suivre dans la maison. Ils se rendirent dans un grand salon spacieux avec une grande cheminée où des buches brulent réchauffant l'habitacle. Will est assis dans le canapé avec une petite sur ses genoux, Katsa dans le fauteuil en face. Jay se raidit même s'il est heureux de voir sa sœur. Il craint une nouvelle dispute, des hurlements. Mais elle ne dit rien, leur mère la fixant intensément.

-Moi qui pensais que tu étais toujours ponctuel ! Se moqua Will

-Parce que tu étais à l'heure toi peut-être ? Lança Jay

-Chris et Samuel par pitié ne devenaient pas comme vos deux oncles-là ! Intervint Katsa

-Ni comme oncle Cruz ? Demanda Chris en rigolant

-Oh non !

Jay s'approcha de sa sœur et lui fit la bise timidement, elle laissa trainer sa main sur le bras de Jay.

-Kat', je te présente Erin Lindsay, ma petite amie. Et la petite Octavia.

-Enchanté de vous revoir. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi. Octavia tu viens dire bonjour. Lança Erin

-Bonjour maîtresse.

-Tu peux m'appeler Katsa quand on n'est pas à l'école ma grande.

-D'accord. Souffla la petite en regardant les filles jouer.

-Une tribu de filles, sourit Erin en suivant le regard de sa fille.

-Oui au grand désespoir du père et des deux gars. Les filles venaient que je vous présente quelqu'un.

Jay regarda amusé les enfants se placer du plus petit au plus grand.

-Chris, les triplés : Lindsay, Maeva et Samuel, Naomy, Manaela et la dernière Luana.

-Une jolie famille. Ils ont quel âge ? Demanda Erin

-7, 6, 5, 4 et 3 ans. Les enfants voici Erin et Jay, et la petite Octavia. Vous êtes gentilles avec votre cousine. Déclara Katsa.

Les enfants partirent jouer tous ensemble. Erin observa la pièce, une décoration sobre et épuré.

-Vous aimez ? Demanda Lauren

-Beaucoup, vous avez une magnifique maison.

-Tutoyez-moi je vous prie ! Je suis contente que mon fils est rencontré une fille aussi charmante que vous.

-Oh c'est moi qui ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir trouver. C'est un père formidable pour Octavia.

-J'en suis certaine. On passe à table ? Sourit Lauren

-Les enfants les mains ! Lança Katsa.

La petite tribu partit en courant se laver les mains. Ils passèrent à table, Jay se retrouvant à côté de sa sœur. Octavia s'installa entre Manaela et Luana, alors que sa mère se retrouva auprès des parents de Jay et du beau-frère.

-Dites-nous comment vous vous êtes rencontré ! Lança Mme Halstead.

-Oh euh…Commença Erin.

-Erin et moi, nous sommes rencontrés pendant une enquête. Intervint Jay.

-Et après ils m'ont sauvés ! S'exclama Octavia.

Tout le monde les regarda sans comprendre, interloqués.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose à raconter devant les enfants. On verra plutôt ça au café. Déclara Jay

-Et puis Erin n'a peut-être pas envie qu'on en parle. On ne va pas l'embarrasser lors de son premier repas avec nous quand même. Souffla Katsa en regardant la jeune femme

La mère de famille se leva pour aller chercher les plats dans la cuisine, vite rejointe par Erin.

-Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Erin. C'est sûr que votre rencontre n'a rien de traditionnel, mais si tu es heureuse comme ça et que la petite Octavia aussi c'est le plus important. Le temps que tu respectes mon frère, je m'en fous que tu es trois yeux, deux bouches, ou que tu viennes de Neptune.

-Merci. Ça fait du bien de se sentir accepter dans une famille. Je…Je n'ai pas eu cette chance et je ne voulais pas qu'Octavia en soit privée également.

-Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous. Même ta fille, si elle veut passer un peu de temps avec les enfants, avec ses cousins, cousines, Mouse et moi seront heureux de l'accueillir.

-Merci infiniment.

Elles retournèrent dans la salle à manger, Mouse qui n'avait encore pas parlé avec Jay se leva pour servir ses enfants.

-Papa, est-ce que Octavia elle peut venir dormir à la maison ce soir ? Demanda Lindsay.

-Ça c'est si elle a envie et si sa maman veut bien. Souffla-t-il en embrassant les cheveux de sa fille.

-Tu veux ? Lança la fillette

Octavia regarda sa mère et sa cousine sans rien dire, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

-O' vient par là. Souffla Erin en montrant l'entrée.

Elle s'éloigna avec la petite, avant de se baisser à son niveau.

-Ma chérie ne pleure pas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu vas t'amuser avec les filles et Chris et Samuel.

-Mais je ne veux pas te quitter.

-Mon cœur, ce n'est que pour une nuit et une journée. Katsa ou Craig te ramènera à la maison, ou je viendrai te chercher. Quand on va partir d'ici, Katsa et Craig vont t'emmener avec eux à leur maison. Ils vont te montrer la maison, tu vas peut-être choisir avec qui tu vas dormir. Et puis tu vas surement aller faire ta douche et te mettre en pyjama avant de jouer un petit peu et manger. Et demain tu joueras encore. Expliqua Erin

Les filles rejoignirent le salon où tout le monde venait de s'installer. Jay les regarda en souriant avant d'échanger un clin d'œil avec sa sœur. Il se plaça en face d'Erin avant de poser un genou à terre…


End file.
